


Only Ever You

by Avalae



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad Khadgar (Warcraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalae/pseuds/Avalae
Summary: Hidden away in Karazhan, Khadgar hopes.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Wrathion (implied), Khadgar/Medivh (Warcraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Love is in the Air Fic Exchange 2020





	1. Anduin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Mischievous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/gifts).



Few people knew that Khadgar had locked himself away in Karazhan, and even fewer found themselves given entrance to the tower. It had been subject to looting and out and out vandalism throughout the years, but now under Khadgar’s direction, it was a fortress once more. This fortress was what Anduin discovered upon his arrival. He’d heard from various mages what to expect, but as he looked up at it, he realized that he had not been prepared in the slightest for the sight before him. The gryphon behind him squawked angrily, and the priest sighed—the damn bird, as he was known to the inhabitants of the Keep, had belonged to his namesake, and by all accounts, he had been just as ornery back then.

“Do what you need to do.” Turning around, he unloaded the few items he’d brought with him. “I don’t know when I’ll be done here, but I remember Khadgar telling me he knew how to get your attention.”

The gryphon let out an indignant screech before he launched himself into the air. Anduin watched silently as the animal disappeared from sight and sighed tiredly. “Alright then,” he muttered to himself. “Time to see if Khadgar will actually let me in, or if I’ll be spending the night out here.”


	2. Karazhan

The first nights Khadgar spent in Karazhan were some of the most uncomfortable nights of his life. Yes, he'd slept in far worse places, but it was different. He was surrounded by ghosts that he could see, and those that he couldn't. He knew Medivh was somewhere, he could feel it, but no matter what he did, he couldn't convince him to show himself. He wanted so badly to talk to him, to question him and demand answers from the only man who would be able to give him. But there was only silence. So he fell into old habits. 

Starting at the very bottom of the tower, he began to work his way up, cleaning and sorting what he could. The spiders kept him company, watching quietly at first and then following after him as they had before. In his youth, the spiders had become welcome companions and he was unsurprised to find that they still were. He began to talk to them, filling his waking hours with rambling to creatures who couldn't ever respond as another person would, and restoring what had once been his home.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. He knew that Azeroth was at war again, and he wanted no part of it. The only good thing to come of the mess was the reestablishment of Dalaran as a truly neutral city. Letters occasionally came from Anduin, the whelp he’d met years before, and other assorted champions he'd come to call friends over the years. But there were only two he bothered responding to and Anduin's was one of them. The boy was as lost as he was, and he didn't envy his position. He remained in Karazhan though, offering what comfort he could. 

However, as alone as he was, he hadn’t ever anticipated that someone might actually try to find him. 

The wards let the mage know whenever someone approached the tower and did his best to ignore them. It worked, or it did until there came a persistent buzzing at the back of his mind. He knew that someone was there, but the wards sang in a way that they hadn’t before and he was admittedly curious. He slipped through the halls silently, making his way down to the old entrance. He stood before the door for several long moments, listening carefully, and what he heard he was not entirely prepared for.

Flinging the door open, Khadgar stared at the boy before him; of all the people he had thought might come to find him, Anduin Wrynn had not been on the list… although the more he considered it the more he realized that the king should have been at the very top of the list.

“Get inside you foolish Wrynn.” The mage wrapped his arm around Anduin’s waist and ushered him into the tower. He could hear the arcane servants behind them sorting out the priest’s luggage, but he ignored them in favour of paying attention to the boy at his side. “Light, whatever possessed you to think that this was a good idea?”

“I had to get away from Stormwind, away from the rest of the world really. Everything is just…”

“Too much.” Khadgar finished, frowning deeply. “Something which I understand all too well.” 

Shaking his head, the mage led Anduin further into the restored heart of Karazhan. It had been his sole focus over the months since he had locked himself away, and he was proud. 

The walk back was made mostly in silence, Anduin acutely aware of the arcane energy that hummed in the very air around him. It made the hair on his arms stand on end, but it was also comforting in unexpected ways. “I’m sorry to just barge in here, I know I should have asked before I left, or at the very least I should have sent a message to you.”

“There is nothing to apologize for you, Anduin. Nothing at all. You are always welcome here.”

“Thank you, Khadgar. 

Humming softly in acknowledgement, the mage guided Anduin through the nearest open door. It was a comfortable sitting room and he suspected it was the best place for any discussions to take place. There was no doubt in his mind that there was a great deal of awkwardness ahead of them, and the last thing either of them needed was further misery.

Anduin settled into the chair that he’d been pushed towards with an audible groan. He had arrived no more than twenty minutes before and he already felt more relaxed than he had in years.

“Who knows you’re here?”

“Genn,” the priest sighed. “Valeera, Shaw. Tess. I suspect Queen Greymane as well.”

Pausing for a moment, Khadgar looked at Anduin with surprise. “Mia is there?”

“She has been since Teldrassil. She’s admittedly become an excellent ally when it comes to dealing with Genn.”

Khadgar laughed openly, shaking his head. “Somehow I’m not entirely surprised. Mia has always had a way of dealing with him. It’s admirable.”

“You know her?”

“I knew her.” The mage nodded. “I met her and Genn not long after Liam was born, and before they rejoined the Alliance, the last time I saw them was when Tess was just a toddler.”

Anduin couldn’t help but laugh. “Tess as a toddler? Was she as much of an unholy terror as she is now?”

“Believe it or not, she is her father’s daughter… although her mother has tempered her over the years.”

“After having met Mia? I really can believe it.” Smile remaining on his lips, the priest relaxed against the cushions behind him. “Father never really spoke of dealing with Gilneas during the first wars, but then again he was young so it would have been Uncle Anduin dealing with them, wouldn’t it?”

“It would have.” Khadgar slid a drink in front of the boy and watched him as he settled into the chair that had been his own when he had first arrived so many years before. “So, they know. And you’re here because you needed to get away from everything.” He paused for a moment, head cocked to the side. “And everyone?”

Groaning, Anduin leaned forward, his head in his hands. “Everyone.”

“But someone in particular?”

“Yes,” he admitted. “Someone in particular.”

“Romance gone wrong?”

Anduin sighed, his head remaining buried in his hands. “No. More… she has gotten it into her head that I have ‘feelings’ for her. Khadgar, I don’t know how she ever got that impression. The only thing I’ve ever done is treat her the way I’d treat any woman, regardless of their rank—I was polite and respectful, nothing more, nothing less.”

Frowning, the mage took in the utter defeat Anduin radiated and it concerned him. “Has your dragon said anything?”

“No, I haven’t seen Wrath—” startled, Anduin looked up at the mage, his eyes wide. “Wait, what?” He felt his cheeks burning but he couldn’t look away.

“You have no idea, do you?”

“No idea? What am I missing?”

“Your dragon has spent many hours writing to him.”

Khadgar groaned, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands. He’d spent months alone, waiting for his former master to make himself known, and of course, he chose that exact moment to jump into things.

“Don’t look like that, Khadgar. The last I left you, you were in the library working. What was I supposed to do, remain in the shadows?”

“No, Medivh. You were not supposed to remain in the shadows. I’ve been waiting here for you for how long? You could have given me the chance to prepare the boy for this before you suddenly appeared. You could have given me the chance to prepare.”

Anduin looked between the two men as his confusion deepened further. “Medivh? As in the former Guardian of Azeroth. The one who died long before I was born. That Medivh.”

“Yes, Anduin. That Medivh.” At least the boy hadn’t jumped directly into the deep end, although light knew that he would have had the right to. Looking up at the mage, he found he was both relieved to see him, and terribly frustrated at the same time. Months. He’d been there for months and the exact moment he chose to reveal himself was in front of another. “Where in the hell have you been?”

“Language, Khadgar.” Medivh smiled crookedly at the man sitting before him. He’d had the chance to make his presence properly known to Khadgar, but it had never seemed to be the right time. 

“I have far stronger words that I’d like to use right now, but I won’t.” He looked at Anduin pointedly. 

The chaos of the situation confused Anduin far more than he cared to admit, but he found himself stuck on Medivh’s words. “Khadgar, what does he mean by that?”

Groaning, Khadgar slumped back, drink in hand. “I was going to tell you later, but it seems as if the choice has been taken away from me.”

“Tell me what?” Voice low, Anduin dug his fingers into his thighs.

“That your dragon has been conversing with Khadgar for some time now. His letters are as regular as yours, and as long.” 

Anduin’s heart stuttered in his chest and he looked from Medivh to Khadgar. “Is that true? You’ve been speaking to Wrathion?”

“I have, Anduin.”

“For how long?”

Khadgar closed his eyes and exhaled softly. “Years.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Anduin’s voice broke and he bowed his head, ashamed. “You could have told me.”

“He couldn’t have. When he makes a promise to someone, he keeps it. He’s been like that for as long as I’ve known him.” Moving to stand in front of the fire, Medivh watched Khadgar, his eyes soft. 

Shaking his head, the king bit his tongue and attempted to keep silent. While normally he kept whatever temper he had in check, when he was hurt it was a different matter. And yet, he understood. Khadgar was loyal to almost a fault, and if you had him on your side he would always be there. 

“Please, Anduin. I am sorry. I wanted to tell you. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to restart letters to you because I’ve said something.”

Medivh nodded, his hand coming to rest on the back of Khadgar’s chair. “He’s telling you the truth, I’ve seen it.”

“How have you seen it? Why are you here? How are you here?” Anduin looked up, choosing to focus on the elder mage rather than on the hurt he felt. 

“I’m here because it was time for me to come home. I was tired of running and hid away here. I wouldn’t have remained unfound if not for the Legion attempting to use Karazhan for their purposes. I wasn’t given a choice at that point, but I ran.”

“And you’re back here now?”

“Yes. Khadgar has known that I’m here, but I haven’t shown myself before now.”

Khadgar opened his eyes, looking up at Medivh, his expression open. “Why?”

“There are many reasons, Young Trust. Many. I may be a smart man, but this is one area where I do not know where to start.”

Always his mother’s son, Anduin focused on putting aside his own emotions out of concern that he felt for the mage who had been like a second father. “So he’s been here alone, with you hiding just out of sight this whole time?”

“I’m not proud of it, but I have. There are so many things that have come to pass. So many things that I’ve done, and lives that I’ve ruined. He would be better off without me.”

“That’s not for you to decide.” 

“It isn’t.” Anduin pushed himself up from his chair, stumbling slightly. “I’m… I will leave you here. Go to sleep. I’m exhausted.”

“You don’t have to go anywhere, Anduin. Please. Stay.”

The king shook his head as he placed his glass on the table in front of him. “No, Khadgar. You’ve been waiting for this long enough. We can speak more in the morning. I have questions, and I hope you’ll answer them for me.”

“I will, Anduin. I swear to you.”

“Then I will see you in the morning.” He looked to the door before he glanced back at Khadgar. “Could you…”

“Ah, yes. One of the arcane servants will show you to your room. You’ll be comfortable there, and if you need anything at all you can ask them, or you can come find me.”

Nodding, Anduin remained still for a moment before he took Khadgar’s hand in his own. “I will,” he squeezed the mage’s hand tightly. “And if you need me, you know where to find me.” 

“Thank you. Thank you, Anduin.” Khadgar looked up at the boy, wishing that he could understand how grateful he was, but he couldn’t. 

The boy bowed his head once more and released Khadgar’s hand. With one last look at Medivh, he turned on his heel and made his way out into the corridor in search of the nearest arcane servant.

There was only silence for a time, the sound of the crackling of the fire next to them as Medivh found his way to the chair that Anduin had previously occupied. Khadgar knew how damaged they both were from all of the things they’d experienced during the few years they’d had together, and those they’d spent apart. It hurt, but Medivh was there. He was there and sitting across from him. He’d dreamed of such things since the day he had been forced to kill his former master, and it still felt surreal. 

“I’ve missed you.”

“As I have missed you, Khadgar.”

“I don’t know what to say. I feel like I’m sixteen again and I’m about to put my foot in my mouth with every last word that comes out of my mouth.” 

Medivh chuckled quietly. “You always had a talent for that. I was impressed. Cook was as well.”

“I can tell you that hasn’t changed once, and most everyone who has met me can confirm this. If you’re still here in the morning, ask Anduin.” Khadgar paused for a moment before he looked up at Medivh, blue eyes glowing in the dim light. “That is if you are still here in the morning.”

It was impossible for Medivh to miss the unspoken question, and while he knew it would be easy to lie and to run, he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay and spend time with Khadgar. He was tired of hiding in the shadows. “I will be here. If you want me to stay I will be here.”

“Of course I want you to stay. Light, you can’t be that dense.”

“Then I will stay.”

Khadgar felt his heart skip a beat as he realized that Medivh wasn’t lying. “I can ready a room for you. Or you can have mine. I can sleep in the library.”

“Or you could stay with me.” Voice soft, Medivh stared at the now grown man before him. “If you’d like.”

The world seemed to slow to a stop. Even as a youth he’d wanted Medivh beyond words, and that had not changed over the years. “Do you even need to ask?” He managed to breathe, feeling the years fall away. 

“Yes. Things might have changed, you might have someone else out there waiting for you that I don’t know about.”

Snorting, Khadgar shook his head. “There’s never been another, Medivh. Ever. There was only ever you.”

Medivh’s brow furrowed as he stared at Khadgar. “You mean you’ve never…”

“That is exactly what I mean.” Cheeks flushing, he refused to look away. “If they weren’t you, I didn’t want them.”

There was a heat to Khadgar’s words that Medivh hadn’t anticipated, but it wasn’t unwelcome. He’d had flings over the years, but they’d meant nothing. They had been scratching an itch when he could no longer ignore it. He wouldn’t tell the other man that, not unless he asked. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Khadgar more than he already had. 

“Please say something.”

“What is there to say, Young Trust?” Slowly getting to his feet, Medivh crossed the distance between them and for the first time in over twenty years he allowed himself to touch Khadgar. 

“Come to bed?”

There was a bluntness to Khadgar’s words that he recognized and appreciated. A slow, sincere smile settled on his lips and he reached down to take both of the other man’s hands in his own. He pulled him to his feet and without looking away he began to lead them towards the door. Once they were out in the corridor he would allow the other man to take the lead, but he would not look away for a single moment, and he would not let go of him.

“Come to bed, Khadgar.”


End file.
